The Outlaws
by suzanne-rh
Summary: The modern Day gang the Outlaws. The modern gang in school! Please R&R! Chp 45 up! Everyone's here, Including for the next few chapters special guests Carter and Good King Richard!
1. Chapter 1

Will through his backpack through the door of the cramped terrace house. He grunted something about making themselves at home as he disappeared into the cloud of fine wood dust that appeared as he stormed up the stairs. Robin stood on the doorstep, slouching against the frame. The last time he'd been here Will had gone mad at his father, and he had been the sole witness of a fight involving the sharp instruments of his father's trade. He shuddered at the memory of watching his friends welcoming father shrink away from his oldest son.

"Not being funny but we're allowed in…" Allan pushed past Robin and opened the door, which led to the living room. "You o'ryt Luke?" He heard him chirp cheerfully to Will's bright 14-year-old brother. Allan was welcomed here, as a sunny reprieve from Will, and his sullen moody temper, he'd always seemed calm except when he was at home, then he was just angry. Allan stuck his head back through "Are you lot coming or what?" He shook his head and disappeared from view.

The rest of the gang watched Robin take a hesitant step through the door. Will was always at other peoples houses, rarely spending anytime here, Robin had only been here the once before, and the rest bar Allan never been further then the gateway. Allan was chatting to Luke, who was stuffing a sandwich down his throat before meeting Tom at the local chippie. "You stay out of trouble with him mind, I can't afford to bail him out again…" Much was nervously perched on the sofa as the sounds of a chainsaw echoed through the house, Marian and Djaq were laughing at a private joke. Robin slumped on the sofa, while John silently observed the room.

"Errm don't you have a TV?" Much nervously pointed to the dusty space on the TV cabinet, which was surrounded by a few stray shards of glass. Luke stiffened his jaw set and Allan rolled his eyes at Much, the room quietened as they waited for the reply.

"Not anymore" Luke mumbled "Will smashed after It happened…" he trailed off, the awkward silence hung in the air. It, Will & Luke's mother, a kind lady who they had all spoken to at some point through Will, she had often given them some of the little her and her husband earned to chip in for chips, and the things in her sons lives she didn't know about, the fags and the drink. She had passed away 6 months ago, and the subject still hung awkwardly in the air. It had cracked the fragile balance that was the Scarlet household and Dan Scarlet had never gained control over his eldest son, who now stayed away from the house as much as possible, only returning for fresh clothes and money. Robin knew he spent a lot of nights at Allan's, a few at his, John's and Much's houses every month, but for whole weekends Will knew how to slip off the radar so no one had a clue where he had gone. The sawing stopped, they could here the shower on upstairs and in a cloud of wood dust Dan Scarlet broke through the door.

"AH, Allan, Robin, that time of the week again, I assume my son is upstairs?" He grinned to the two of them he knew, but they could all see the sadness in his eyes. Introductions where made, and everyone laughed politely about the jokes on Wills appearances at the house. Luke slipped away, and Will appeared at the door. He nodded towards his dad and then turned to leave.

"I got what you wanted" wheezed his dad, waving towards the kitchen before disappearing out the door to his workshop with a sad smile. The gangly, sixteen year old sighed before heading to the kitchen with Allan. They were all in the first year of sixth form expect Will and Much, who were in year eleven and year thirteen. They returned with Allan clutching four large bottles of Vodka, and a packet of fags stuffed in a pocket yelling "We're gunna have a good start to this week end at least!" cheerily.

Whilst will chucked a pack to Robin and stuffed two into the pockets of his baggy jeans along with his phone. He grabbed his bag again, stuffing another bottle in. Then left the house the rest following.

"I thought you two were quitting" whined Much, giving Will and Robin distraught looks, Will shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as he lit up, stuffing his lighter in his pocket and running a hand through his long half dry hair. Robin gave Much and Marian a boyish grin, "I'm cutting down first okay?" Marian scowled at him.

"You'll be cutting down on something else soon, ya know, I don't like kissin' an ashtray." She stormed off next to Djaq, who laughed with John at the hurt look on Robin's face as Much sneakily hid Robin's lighter. Will's house had been they're last stop, them all being six formers who didn't have uniforms to change out of. Will and Allan had pulled ahead of the rest and turned into the Locksley skate park first. Allan pulled a skate board out from a boarded up public loo, abused for too long by the gang, while will pulled out spray paint to finish his graffiti masterpiece on the back of their favourite ramp, brining a bottle of vodka with him. The rest of the gang climbed to the top of the ramp and began a loud conversation as Allan shot round on his stake board bottle in hand, joining in by shouting quips back at them. Will quietly listened as he finished what he been working on for the week. In graffiti style he had sprayed the members of the gang in, with Robin in the front with a bow and arrow drawn at the assumed viewer. This was all outlined with yellow, red and white, with "The Outlaws" Written roughly across the bottom. He took a swig from bottle, stamping what was left of the cigarette out.

He stood back and looked at the picture, checking all their faces where pretty inaccurate so it would be harder for them to be identified. Stuffing the cans into his bag after signing with a red "W" the mark all his graffiti carried. He pushed the bottle through the bars of the ramp and swung himself up, broodingly staring at his feet. The gang laughed loudly as Luke and Tom, and a few of their friends crossed the park, Allan darting in between his little brothers mates and scaring them. Will stared blankly at them before turning for the bottle of vodka, he caught hold of it just as Marian bent for it Robin and John hogging the bottles already in the standing gangs hands. He let go, watching as she took a swig from her perfectly glossed lips, she flashed him a smile as she passed the sullen looking boy the bottle. He gave her a grin back that melted her heart she stood up straight just in time to avoid having her head taken off by Allan turning at the top of the ramp to stop. He dropped beside Will watching their brothers make their way over, no doubt to beg a bottle of drink of Will.

In the corner of Allan's eye he could see (not to mention hear) the half drunken Robin and John jeer at Guy and Vasey and their idiots of a gang hitting on Alice and Eve in the kiddies park. He knew their would be a half drunk brawl soon so took a long swing out of his bottle which he assumed his brother would filch off him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! ******** I wrote loads today, when I should have been writing an essay, but meh. I've shortened it into bite sized chunks, and you may not like these next two chapters. In which Will is not such a good boy as he is in the series… Please tell help me improve on getting characters right by R&R'in please!**

**xXx**

**----------------------**

He rolled his eyes as his brother edged up to him. "Tom for the last time NO! Your in year 9 and you're a piss head already." He growled, "Not being funny but that's you too Luke Scarlet." He shot a venomous look towards the younger boys.

"I'm hurt, you know, we come up for a nice brotherly chat and you start accusing us of following you two into you alcoholic ways. Really hurt you know" Tom groaned eyeing up the bottle shamelessly. The rest of their mates hung back, nervously glancing at a rowdy Robin who was threatening Vasey and his lot loudly across the park while swigging vodka back as if it was air. "You know you lot should thank us you know, always looking out for you back you know, always there when you need us to pull you home from your drunken…"

"Shut-d-up, Tom we get it, now sod off your not getting any. Last time you took my drink, my money, my fags, and my phone now sod off." Tom yelped as his brother smacked him round the head.

"Nah, seriously mate, Luke wanted a brotherly chat with old Will here." He grinned pointing at the lanky boy whose fringe covered his eyes as he pulled his knees into his chest, cradling the bottle like he couldn't live without it. Allan found it hard to deal with their brothers and Will at the same time, he sighed and shrugged, "Go for it, he's your brother…" He knew it wasn't a very happy family situation that was going on here. As far as he was aware the last time they had spoken it had ended it Will pushing his brother into a store cupboard in school and leaving him there.

Will looked up as Luke nervously edged towards him, he grunted in his general direction in greeting. "Will where were you last weekend, Tom said that Allan said you'd come home for the weekend, ya' know, sleep it off sorta thing, but you weren't…" He trailed off as Will shot Allan an angry glare who merely shrugged his shoulders and grinned boyishly, swinging himself up to join in with the little shouting match the gang had going. Making a few quiet inquires to where Will had been last weekend amongst the gang, no one knew, he often saw it as his responsibility to keep the younger lad out of too much trouble, after all it was him who had introduced him to this life of drink, late nights and too many girls for an honest bloke…

"Shut up guy, go back to your pig sty, your sow of a mother is waiting for you…" Robin screeched behind him as he turned to see Alice and Eve running over to them giggling as Marian snatched the bottle out of his hand to share with Djaq and the two new girls. "Hey there ladies…" Allan grinned at them, causing another fit of giggles. Before he could get another word out of his mouth to really began chatting them up he heard the unmistakable crack of a smashing bottle.

He turned his head to see Luke lying on the floor as Will stood up while Tom bantered on whilst picking his friend up. "Who knew such a scrawny kid could pack a punch like that h'h?" Luke looked confused and Allan jumped of the ramp to see Will stood holding neck of the bottle, mainly in shards pointing out of his hand, blood oozing to drip of the shard ends. "Shit will…" He turned to ask for help, but saw Guy and Robin pushing each other off ramps, and into walls, Much and Vasey verbally abusing each other, while the rest of the gang shouted at them. He turned back round to see Tom looking at Luke's head, finding nothing except a bruised ego while Luke panicked about Will's hand. Will seemed more concerned about the lose of the Vodka and getting involved in the fight which was unfurling. Allan sighed, "Not bein' funny mate but you need stitches there…" He made a grab for Will's shoulder.

"Nah it's fine…" He ran off to help the gang as things got a little more physical in the fight with John and Much fighting off some of Vasey's cronies and Robin and Guy punching the shit out of each other.

"The things I do…" Sighed Allan as he followed Will to where he was pushing Vasey around. He always had to pick up the pieces after Will got hurt. He remembered quite clearly finding Will after he had smashed the TV up, collapsed from the loss of blood on his doorstep, glass stinking out, the awkward hours picking glass out while the nurse at A&E stitched his best mate up, Will still had vivid scars all up his arms and hands.

Vasey yelped in girlish terror as Will stormed closer to him. Will was two years bellow him, but a great deal taller then him or his cronies, which were to busy saving they're own hides let alone his. And now here was a lanky bloody mess coming to take life out on him, he shuddered seeing the shards of glass poking out of the younger boy's hand, mistaking them as a weapon rather then the cause of the trail of blood. "Somebody stop him! He's gunna KILL me!" He squealed, he was far more in for the bullying and having someone else getting punched up for him rather then this. He darted behind one of the three cronies, who turned to find both Will and Allan closing down on him. Marian and Djaq were quite content to laugh at their luck that the boys had left the vodka behind, whilst Eve and Alice cheered John and Much on.

"Not bein' funny, but your getting blood everywhere" Allan shouted as he aimed a punch at his fellow sixth former, having not being focusing found himself on the receiving one instead. "You are kidding rig't?" Rubbing his now sore jaw. Vasey and his gang retreated, storming out of the park, Guy sulking as a large bruise formed on his forehead. Robin was grinning stupidly as Marian poured around him, his nose pouring blood down his chin, he looked oddly demon like, blood staining his teeth.

"Much hows' your car these days" Allan patted the eighteen-year-old on the shoulder.

"Fine" he growled, a month ago he had trusted Allan to drive to the chippy and he had smashed the front end up, he'd only just got it back, with the biggest bill he'd ever seen. "And no, you may not borrow it, whatever your reasons, no conning me this time. No, no matter how hungry, how drunk I may be Allan A Dale, you may not borrow my car, even of you promise on dear Robin's broken nose to bring it back safely…" he too was paying more attention to Robin's nose then was healthy.

"Not for me, look mate I'm sorry, but I didn't mean too, but Will sorta needs a little A&E moment again, and I'm not taking him back to mine again, I still have blood in the carpet from the TV incident." He scowled at Much, and his selfishness. Much turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"What happened?" He turned to Will, and turned an odd shade of green as he saw the troubled boy pulling at a shard stuck deep in his hand. As he wiggled it blood oozed out. "Ok, I guess he needs it…" He motioned to the shards poking out of the hand. John had Eve, Alice and Djaq swooning over a cut in his head, which too would need stitches. No one had noticed Wills hand, they were all too caught up in the action injuries, and Will wasn't exactly vocal complaining from the top of the ramp where he was consoling himself with what remained of the Vodka. "I'll go get it…"

It was dark by the time they all piled in the Peugeot 206. Will on the passenger seat, Allan crammed in the font foot well, Robin stuffed in with the girls in the back, smiling like a cat locked in a cream factory, John in the boot with what remained of the Vodka, and Will's stuff. Much groaned seeing blood smeared on the windows and seats from John, Will and Robin, turned to complain, but saw Will even paler then normal. As they turned on to the Nottingham ring road Allan chirped up, "You look like you need a fag mate."

"NOT in my car ALLAN A DALE DON'T YOU DARE!" the car swerved as Much tried to grab the pack as Allan lit up for Will, who was holding his arm wrapped up in a spare t-shirt from his bag, and then lit one for himself. Much coughed loudly and Robin whined as they drew deeply. "Trying to quit in the back if you don't mind! At least open the window before we coke to death here." Marian was in a fit of giggles, and couldn't care less as she was balanced on Robin's legs and could feel his bump as they had been having a little touchy feely once they were in the car, and was currently playing with Will's hair much to his annoyance to distract herself. Allan rolled down the window, reflection on the pure chaos Will had caused.

They had tried to put Will in the back to stop the said chaos starting, but he simply couldn't fit through the gap between the door and front seat without his hands to balance his lanky, out of control limbs. They pulled up outside A&E and they all fell out in a sorta heap, Will and Allan refusing to go in until they had finished their fags, and then when to cause chaos in the waiting room.

Allan had growl impatient to the dirty looks from the other people waiting for attention as they sat through the giggling, shouting mass of half/mainly drunk teenagers. Will was slumped on a chair, T-shirt sodden with blood and now dripping to make a large puddle on the floor. The lady at the desk had chosen to ignore this, and after half an hour Allan lost it, he had better things to do.

"Listen Mate" He growled at the scowling receptionist. "My friend has half a glass bottle sticking out his hand, and is currently bleeding all over you floor, so how about we hurry this up, eh?" She frowned at him,

"Him and everyone else in this bloody place, Mate." She added with contempt. Scowling at the gang.

"Will, come here a minute mate." He growled, Will slouched over leaning heavily on the desk, he looked about ready to collapse. "Hyena" he sighed, Allan grabbed his hand, thrusting it at the lady, blood splattering some of the papers on the desk, Will could only grimace in a sorry sort of manner, it wasn't her fault he was such a mess. She pressed the com button. I need a doctor to A&E, urgently. She gave a sarcastic smile to Allan.

**The random fight was just for fun btw…**

**Reviews will be rewarded with love and cream eggs, potatoes etc.,**

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**REMEMBER to review for poor ickle Suzanne, tell me what you like & don't she will love you for it…**

**xXx**

**----------------------**

A doctor showed them to a bed, and drew the curtains round them as Will lay down. Sending a pretty young nurse to sort Will out, the rest of the Gang had disappeared somewhere, and frankly Allan didn't care. He smiled at the young intern. "Hey there…" Flashing his eyes to her flirtatiously, her heard Will snigger.

"Sorry, you're a little young for me…" she said softly smiling, "You got yourself pretty badly messed up haven't you…" She turned to Will, her eyes full of pity, "And your notes tell me this isn't the first time this happened… is there anything wrong at home…" She was trying to be nice. Will stiffened, and Allan stepped up in his time of need, "Listen, I know your just being nice an' all, it was an accident ok, can we just get on with it…" She smiled politely and explained she'd need to rip Will's long sleeved top. He stiffed again. "Can't you just sort my hand out? My arm's fine…"

"No is the short answer, I need to give you pain meds, and a to stop the bleeding before I take the glass out, you should know." Will stubbornly kept his arm away from her. "Listen, it's not that bad, o'ryt. I'll go cold on this."

"I still need to stop the bleeding…" she insisted. Grabbing for his arm. Allan stepped in, pinning Will down. He struggled, but the other boy was to heavy for him to move.

"Mate what's different from last time, it's just your arm…" he growled under his breath. But then, he couldn't remember when Will had last worn a short sleeved top, it was summer still. The intern checked his details as she prepared the pain meds, and a tourniquet. She began to cut up the shirt arm, "So your Will Scarlet, 16, you go to Nottingham Comprehensive, year 11…" She stopped short, Allan turned to see his worse fear, amongst the scars from the whole TV incident a track of recent needle scars.

"I need to know what you have been taking, NOW." She growled, "Otherwise no pain meds. I can get you rehab you know, free, get you out of this." She was turning out to be not such a push over. Allan dropped off the bed. "NOTHING" Will growled, eyes flickering from the marks to Allan' s face. Allan had always been clean. Maybe a little weed once in a while, but never this, he shook his head, but stood by his friend. The intern turned on him. "Do you know, normally it's the older ones who get 'em into this you know…"

"Hey, I'm clean love, here look" He showed her up his arms.

"Ok" she growled "no pain meds now though." She knew the risks of feeding the addiction with pain meds which could react with what was all ready pumping round the skinny boy's system and kill him. She roughly truncated his arm and pulled the shards out, cleaning and stitching as she went. Allan slumped down next to Will, sighing, clear blue eyes full of confusion. He watched as she went on to clean the needle marks, a favour no less. He sighed "Will mate you look like a pin cushion!" He said it with a smile, trying to make his friend stop glaring at his arm like he was starving and faced with a feast he couldn't eat. His head snapped round, "You look like a monkey who got beat up with frying pan but I'm not complaining," He snapped. Allan looked hurt, and muttered something about getting him another t-shirt from his bag which was dumped on the end of the bed. The intern finished with a relish, just as Robin and the gang stumbled in, suppressing laughter as they hid in the curtained off bay. The sound of heavy footsteps rushed pass, followed by angry voices. As it passed they burst out laughing, stumbling over each over. Not finding any shirts in the bag Allen pulled his own t-shirt off and chucked at Will with a glare, knowing Will was a conservative sorta guy and wouldn't want the whole gang know about his little issue. Much to Allan's disgust his bag was full of art material, spray pain, fags, a pair of jeans, and at the bottom he saw needles, syringes and a vial of god knows what in a brown paper bag.

The intern finished bandaging Will's hand, and helped him change shirts, disposing of his two in the medical waste bin with a shudder as she pulled her gloves off. The black skater shirt hung off Will's lanky frame, only just covering the needle tracks. "You know I'll have to report this, don't you. Your parents will know." Will stiffened, sadness making him frown. Allan pulled him up, "Come on mate…"

"Report what?" Much turned as the gang calmed down, they all turned, Will stared blankly, eyes full of panic. Allan quickly covered for him. "His hand, you know cuts and shit…" Will exhaled, not noticing before he had been holding his breath. They stumbled to the blue 206 laughing and shouting, about some prank or another. They filled them in as they stumbled into the car, Will, Allan, and Robin, much to Much's distaste having all lit fags up on the way.

"Well," Giggled Marian, "Me and Djaq went to this pet shop, as you do, we were bored, they were stitching this lot up, and sorting Robin's nose up. We saw this rat, and well. You know, thought it'd be fun to bring him to the hospital, first to scare the guys, and then it ran away, straight into the nurse's station." She finally cracked under the strain and burst into another laughing fit.

**Isn't Will naughty. This is getting a little Will Allan centric. **

**Reviews will be rewarded with love and cream eggs, potatoes etc.,**

**xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a short reprieve from the drunken action you have read about so far…**

Much dropped Will and Allan off an Allan's, Will seemed irritable and tired. Allan spoke briefly to his parents, as they left to go to a party then went to the kitchen and brought out some rum and a large bottle of coke. They opened the window and let Tom and Luke in. Allan watched Will closely, noting his restlessness and at time confusion. Will was a smart kid all right, just misguided he sighed joking round with his brother and Luke as Will watched on looking all confused. Later on Robin called, practically screaming down the phone. "HOUSE PARTY TOMMORROW. My parents have buggered off for a weekend away screw. Come over know if you want for the night before party you know!" Allan grinned, knowing they were in no state to walk to the other side of Locksley this late, Will was looking a little green.

"Nah, we'll be round in the morin' o'ryt."

Allan pushed the two younger boys out then slumped on his bed. "This stuff is messing you up Will, what is it your taking exactly?" He was met with silence from Will. "I know your taking something, I've seen it Will, now tell me, so I can help you…" Will just turned round looking all hurt and confused. Allan pulled him into his chest, sshing Will as his body was wracked by sobs. He held on tight, knowing how out of control Will must feel, he had always been so strong and silent yet here he was now all out of control and hurt. He pulled him in closer, waiting for the sobs to die down. He breathed in his scent, the feel of his lanky body in his arms.

"I… I… I…" He was begging to breath hard now, tears streaming down his face, he felt no shame, he had never cried, even as he had designed her tombstone, as he had sat with Allan in the middle of Sherwood knowing they were lowering her cold body into the earth, that he'd never see her again. He had watched his family fall apart slowly. His father broke down one night, losing his hand when he slipped with a heavy sawing machine. He had cleaned up the blood, he had pulled Luke close and let him cry, he had driven his father, passed out in the back to A&E, he had worked, cooked and cleaned, for his father to come back and pretend noting was wrong, to ignore his sons grief so he could live in his dream world.

The he had lost it. His father had no comfort for him, his brother was beginning to follow him to the world were nothing was wrong. Everyone had cried, now, weeks afterwards they smiled and laughed. No one had ever tried to help him except for his friends. That was who he looked out for now. He couldn't give a damn for anyone else except him, them and Luke. It was him against this world, and he couldn't win. At first he had just hung out with Allan and his mates, drinking a little, for fun, then he had begun to rely on it. It made the pain go away, but now he had moved on to something a bit stronger.

Allan simply patted him on the back. His friend had unlike him never needed words. He understood from those eyes, they way he shook, and the terror in his face. He couldn't grin to him now. No, not now, his family was dysfunctional, but Will, his family was a shattered wreck where his life used to be. He pulled him close again, letting him grieve for the lady who had brought him into this cold, uncaring world, and left him alone far to soon.

**I tried so hard to stop this getting slashy… t'was a little but meh. I tried**

**Bless little William's cotton socks huh? I hurt him so much**

**In this story:-3**

**R&R for Potatoes & Crème Eggs! **

**(Not to mention 3 )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stupid heart didn't work, Damn. . **

**Ok if you don't like drugs or vomit I will warn you to skip the first ****6**** paragraphs. Ok. You were warned. It's not graphic(in my opinion) **

**But I not bothered. **

**Oh, and do you guys think I should re-rate this a M rating for the drugs? **

**(It may go up a little anyway soon…)**

Allan woke up cold and alone on the Saturday morning. The weak September sunshine fluttering through the window, reminding him that the summer was leaving them behind, leading them so invitingly to merely stab them in the back with the chill of the dark winter days to come. He sighed, wishing he was never good with English and such creative snips never came and blocked his line of thought. He lay there, still fully dressed, except of course his shirt, from the night before, trying to think why the room felt so empty…

He heard Tom and Luke shouting and he sat up straight, which was rare, as even if it was nearly 11, he was in no sense a morning sorta guy. Will. He leapt from his bed, leaping down the stairs, as he reached the bottom he was hit with wave of a smell that made him feel sick, vomit. Tom was screaming at him. "ALLAN GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN 'ERE!" Moments later he could here a weak coughing, retching sound. Will. The stupid boy, what had Will done to himself. There was no way he could have drunk enough to get him this sick, Allan was a little achy, his throat was dry, but he wasn't puking for England. Luke looked like he was in shock, Tom was holding Will's head out of the toilet by his long emo'ish hair, whilst screaming for Allan, his mouth open but silent as Allan ran in. He looked at Will, he was being violently sick in the toilet, as far as Allan could tell he was sicking up water and bile judging by the glass Luke was holding, whilst looking on; horrified. As far as he new if his parents were home they were sleeping off a hangover.

He grabbed Will. One arm across the front of his shoulders, the other supporting his forehead; Will was pale and looked absolutely wrecked, he was covered in bile and vomit in his hair. Allan grimaced. The one reason he had stuck away from almost all drugs was the withdrawal symptoms if you got hook. It seemed so stupid, Will was so sick from something so stupid. "Oi, You. Turn the shower on, right?" He growled at Luke, he had no time to take care of both the Scarlet boys today, Luke looked as though he was about to cry, but instead leapt up the stairs, and soon the sounds of the shower could be heard. "Ok Tom, Help me here mate…" he said softly Will was lent against him now, eyes straining in and out of focus. He was so helpless, so out of control, so sick. "…grab his bag, from the hall, I'm gunna take him upstairs, get me a clean shirt so I can, umm clean him up a bit ok?"

Allan had no idea about what he was doing. He picked Will up, despite his small protest, he claimed he would make it on his own, Allan laughed. "Not being funny mate, but just a second you couldn't hold yourself up to puke an' all…" Allan stumbled up the stairs, holding Will's lanky body awkwardly, damn he wished John had stayed last night, Will was heavier then his skinny body suggested. Luke looked on in fear as Allan peeled his shirt off Will, gently shoving his torso in shower. Will was only just managing to keep himself from flopping at the waist, his arms shaking under his own weight. Allan kicked the two boys out, it wasn't fair to Will to let them see him like this.

He went back in, rooting through Will's bag. He grabbed the paper bag. He had no idea what he was doing. He pulled the needle out, feeling oddly sick. Needles and him didn't get along. He ran the hot tap, trying to sterilise the needle as best he could. He had no idea what he was doing. He realised the shower had shut off and Will was weakly watching him. He looked disgusted at himself, dripping wet, watching his best mate cleanse a needle for him. "Hey Will, welcome back mate…" he looked at Will's anguished face, "…hey it's messin' you up, but you need it now mate… look I've got no idea how to do this, I never got so… deep." Trust it to be now he couldn't twist words around a golden tongue to prevent hurt to Will; he was kicking himself inside. Will swallowed, taking the needle in shaky hands and taking the paper bag, taking the vial out, he shook it hard. Allan couldn't help but notice the dark bruises and scratch marks on his lower arms, and abdomen. He looked away, he hated seeing Will like this, but knew he had to help him.

Will hated Allan seeing him like this. It disgusted him, let alone Allan. He was reliant, dependant, and at the mercy of this drug. He's body subject to it's whims and additive nature. He wanted to lay down and die when he saw Allan's eyes, unsure if his friend want to be sick and run away in disgust or just wanted to pity him. Look at yourself, he thought, slumped on his toilet dripping wet after you just puked all over yourself, drugging yourself up so you can go on a bender. Who wouldn't look at him like that. He knew he had to do this, otherwise this burning ache, the urge, the itchiness that lay just under his skin which he just couldn't get too, the ache in his bones, the nausea, and of course the vomit would never leave him. He just wanted to pump himself full, to fly, to sing, to feel the relief. No he told himself. Just enough to get you relaxed. Just to calm you down. His hands shakily pulled the plunger down, eyes focused on the little marks showing the dose. Like you did for school, you can do this. His shaky hands couldn't guide elastic up his arm. He could feel the bloody scabs on his hand pulling at his skin. Allan helped him, tightening it at the top. "There you go mate… only just enough o'ryt? Don't get high on me now." Will turned to Allan, his voice had been so concerned, now he understood those eyes, he was hurting over this, flittering about like a worried parent. "Sorry" Will muttered now, he hated himself for hurting the people that cared for him like this, now, but now was too late. He released the slip not on the elastic, waiting, like a sickness working through him. He closed his eyes.

Allan slipped a fresh shirt over Will as he closed his eyes; Will slipped his arms in. He opened his eyes; pupils dilating now, the disgust at himself fading away, his body shuddered, relaxing, a light feeling of joy over taking his body now. He flashed a playful grin at Allan now, he felt happy, relaxed. Allan turned away from him, repeating his action with the hot tap again, he was smart enough to know how sick Will could get from this, when he found who ever had got him into this he would kill them, or at least beat them to a bloody pulp, if he could. "Come down when your ready o'ryt mate. I'll make some breakfast, we can go to Robin's later." He tried to smile, but almost choked on his happy words, the stupid grin he tried to summon.

Robin's parents had buggered off for a weekend away screw as he had so delicately shouted down the phone, leaving him alone in a rather large house, and a free rein as long as he didn't spend thousands or leave damage that would cost his parents hundreds. He had ordered food and drink, using his dad's credit card, and Much's unwilling ID and face. Everyone was watching his plasma screen at this very moment, he wondered where Allan was, when him and Will got here then they would begin they gangs own little before party feast. He grinned, he'd phoned everyone he liked and told them to bring a few mates. He couldn't wait now. Carter was coming. Carter and Richard, he hadn't seen them since the last day of school last year. He'd been odd on the phone, asking if Will was going to there, explaining he'd met up with him again a few weeks ago, and how sorry he was about Will's mum and all.

Much had had a good night. He'd stayed at Robin's until near midnight, drinking, talking and joking. Then he had gone home. His mum was worried, she'd been texting him all day. He'd smiled and hugged her. Promising her he was ok, and hugged her once more, having seen Will's pain again, knowing that everyday Will wished he had been more grateful. He said thank you to her as he ate his dinner which she had kept warm, not needing to practise for catering degree he was going for that night. She had gone to bed and he had gone on the old PC stuck in the living room of the four up, four down style rented house. That four included the hallways. He was glad his father had gone, he knew he would have been crying by now otherwise.

He missed Robin's already. He lived in relative luxury to some of them, who like Will and Much lived in estates and streets over crowded by houses, with more then their fair share of brawls blazing past. It had earned him the nickname of "Rich Boy Robin" in times of sarcasm. But Much had never seen him like the other spoilt "rich" boys who were normally kicked to Nottingham comp from the posh grammar schools. He was different.

Little John had gone straight home. Straight home to Sherwood; his father was a "woodsman", though that wasn't how it used to be, now he showed bossy tourists around the forest which surrounded the Sherwood estate on which he lived with his mum, dad and little sister Ann-Marie. His mum, dad and sister were all on the short side of normal, sticking to being the little side of the Little family. Yet John, he was tall, and broad. Will was lanky, thin and tall, but he was like one of the great oaks he had grown up around, thick and huge in all ways.

The girls had spent the night at Eve's and now madly dashed around to each others houses so they looked suitably good tonight. Marian smiled at Djaq as she pouted about Will, how much she fancied him, but how unstable he seemed. One moment he was calm and cool, like he used to be, strong and silent, and gorgeous. The next moment he would be self-harming, self-destructive and self-hating. She couldn't see anymore how he felt in his eyes; he'd got so good at hiding it. Marian sat and thought about Guy and Robin, how different they were, yet how alike they were to. Guy was dark and brooding, Robin outgoing and bright, always up to something. Yet they were both strong, possessive and well off. Eve and Alice simply giggled at the other two girls, and chatted nosily about who ever they fancied at this moment. (Much and Allan, though Alice was thinking less of Allan and more of John nowadays…)

**I'm Nasty aren't I. **

**I Tried to pay more attention to the rest of the gang this time, but I gotta Will & Allan line and I'm reelin' it in!**

**REVIEW for me. Am I getting to dark or is this ok.**

**TELL me:-) I so love to get reviews in my inbox.**

**Longer this time.**

**Nxt chapter coming soon…**


End file.
